


Swrdswllwngwhr

by antivanitas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, camwhore au, im sorry god, kind of?, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera’s screen flicks out and Tadashi twists it until it faces the bed, so they can see themselves and make sure they’re in the frame.  He has a whole system wired and hooked up to the computer, so the second Hiro presses the ‘on’ button, a live feeds projects to their website.  The chat pops up, and viewers pile in, and Hiro glances up to make sure the door to their room is locked.</p><p>For security purposes, he always closes the rice paper divider between their respective sides of the room.  Tadashi always gives him a look that says, “We’re still showing this to three hundred people”.<br/>--<br/>the unnecessarily dirty reader interactive camwhore au that nobody asked for</p><p>this is all porn and it's dirty and terrible and i'm a sinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The best part about filming day is that, for once, Tadashi Hamada stops being an uptight, entitled little shit.

Hiro watches his brother prepare their room with the usual backdrop: a draping, navy curtain to hang across the window, a well-made bed with fluffed pillows, and strategically placed items a normal teenager would have that are scattered across Tadashi’s night stand.  Even in a setting as depraved as this, the older Hamada feels the need to make everything _perfect_.  Hiro seriously thinks he should get tested for OCD or something.  

Sure, this isn’t something _normal_ brothers do, but the Hamadas have never exactly been normal, and Hiro takes quite a lot of pride in that.  It’s what makes them their money, after all.  If _everyone_ did this, they’d fade into the background.  But they stand out, as it is.  They have everything.  Brothers, both boys, both Asian and a dramatic age difference.  They essentially gained a cult following right from the start.

And the only reason Tadashi does this (Hiro is _convinced_ ) is because Aunt Cass had trouble buying groceries _once_ and Tadashi couldn’t find a job quick enough to help.  Hiro, of course, had been the one to suggest being cam whores, through gentle finesse and convincing coercion.

Now, neither of them needs a job.  They’ve been saving up thousands of dollars from this business, and they only film once a week.  It costs eighty dollars to run a domain, twenty to buy pretty curtains, and ten to buy lube and condoms.  Though, after the first few weeks, condoms became a rarity.  They’re brothers—and Hiro is convinced his nerdy sibling hasn’t ever gotten any ass besides this.

Hiro just wishes, sometimes, that Tadashi wasn’t so damn good at dissociating.

The camera’s screen flicks out and Tadashi twists it until it faces the bed, so they can see themselves and make sure they’re in the frame.  He has a whole system wired and hooked up to the computer, so the second Hiro presses the ‘on’ button, a live feeds projects to their website.  The chat pops up, and viewers pile in, and Hiro glances up to make sure the door to their room is locked.

For security purposes, he always closes the rice paper divider between their respective sides of the room.  Tadashi always gives him a look that says, “We’re still showing this to three hundred people”.

Hiro’s heart hammers, as it always does.  Tadashi has his glasses on, his pajamas looking extra clean and comfortable.  His hair is just the right amount of messy.  He’s already gone through his bedtime routine, so he smells like aftershave and cool mint toothpaste.  When he sits on the bed, Hiro can even pick up the scent of a sweet facial cleanser. 

Breathe.  Look how relaxed Tadashi is.  Why can’t you be that relaxed?  You’ve done this a million times.

And yet, each time, it is so difficult to watch Tadashi’s brotherly persona fade away to something more predatory.  Lecherous?  Like Hiro is the hottest porn star in the world.  Hiro smirks at him, half-genuine, and moves down the bed to lay on his stomach while he reads the chat.

The viewer count moves upwards.  One minute until film time, and they have almost four hundred people watching.  Each person pays a membership fee of five dollars per video watched, which means their paycheck will be excellent this week.  Hiro gives the camera a dirty little smile.

“Hi, everyone,” he purrs at the camera.  Tadashi is cross-legged, running his hand absentmindedly down Hiro’s back and over the backs of his bare thighs.  Hiro always wears a baggy t-shirt with briefs when they film.  It’s their thing.  “Hope you aren’t too sleepy.”

Hiro has goosebumps from the touching.  He hears Tadashi’s huff of laughter and feels his older brother lean down to kiss the top of his head.  People start to request kinks in the chat, and sometimes the shit is just _vulgar_ so they tend to stick with the more vanilla ones.  Snowballing, orgasm denial, body worship, that sort of thing.

Tonight, a specific suggestion catches Hiro’s eye: daddy kink.  Huh.  They’ve never done that before, and it successfully sends a pleasured rush through Hiro’s blood.

“We’re already _brothers_ ,” he teases with a grin.  “What do you think, ‘Dashi?  You wanna be my daddy?”

And maybe most younger siblings in this situation would get a little freaked out by how quickly Tadashi nods, while laughing easily, as he noses down Hiro’s neck.  Hiro Hamada isn’t most younger siblings.  For an entire hour, he can pretend this is real.

Because of course, Hiro wouldn’t suggest doing this if he didn’t have a raging crush on his older brother.  There’s no real other way to go anywhere with that.  It’s not as if Hiro can admit to it, without facing being disowned, but it’s also nearly impossible to let attraction so strong go unnoticed.  Instead of sneaking glances at his brother’s half-dressed body fresh from the shower, or sneaking into his bed to breathe in his scent, Hiro can just pretend it’s all a game.

Sometimes, he wonders how his mind got so fucked up that it became acceptable to entertain these feelings.  And then, Tadashi moves to straddle him from behind, and Hiro doesn’t have to question that anymore.

He feels warm, large hands palming at his ass, and Hiro giggles for the audience.  He’s hard the second he feels Tadashi spreading him through the fabric of his briefs.  Hiro stretches out on the bed like a cat, whining, arching his back to give Tadashi better access.

“Daddy,” he coos.  “Why are you touching me like that?”

There is the _slightest_ pause in Tadashi’s movements.  Luckily, they never really knew their dad, so they don’t have a face to associate the kink with, which makes it easier.  Still—sometimes Tadashi needs silent confirmation that what he’s doing is okay, even when Hiro’s voice is so obviously designed for porn.

Besides.  Their dynamic is usually Hiro as the dirty, needy slut while Tadashi tries to pretend he doesn’t want to fuck his younger brother.  People love that shit.  Tadashi isn’t normally the predator.

“Don’t you want to make me feel good, baby?” Tadashi says, and his voice is so _deep_ , and Hiro feels tingly from his temples to his toes.  “Your body makes Daddy feel good.”

Hiro chokes on his own breath.  “Y-Yes, Daddy, _please._ ”

He clutches at the well-made bed, and wears a faux expression of pouty confusion when Tadashi slides the briefs down his legs.  He stares at the screen and sees a relatively pixelated Tadashi bite his lip.

He also sees that people are eating this up.  He’s glad the feeling is mutual.

“Daddy, that’s a _bad_ place,” Hiro whines when Tadashi’s hand brushes his cock, even though his knees are on either side of Tadashi’s thighs and his ass is high in the air.  “You can’t touch there!”

Tadashi’s breathy laughter follows, and he maneuvers them easily until Hiro is sitting upright and facing the camera.  On the screen, his older brother looks huge in comparison.  Hiro feels like prey.  Tadashi hooks his chin on Hiro’s shoulder and makes dark eye contact with him through the camera.  Slowly, hands that are almost the size of his waist make their way up his baggy shirt, gradually revealing smooth, youthful skin.  Hiro gasps—his head feels numb, his breath is frozen, his fevered head drops back against Tadashi’s chest.  He moves his torso first, his waist second, writhing under the touch, eyes growing glassy when Tadashi pulls Hiro’s shirt off.

A slew of comments in the chat begin to praise Hiro’s body, which is what most of their male viewers come for.  Hiro hasn’t grown any hair yet, and he’s basically without muscle, so they ramble about how sexy he is and how much they want to lick the sweat from his skin.  Hiro does like the attention, he’ll admit, and it’s almost fiery to know the men commenting want to take him so badly.  He thinks about how claimed he would be, how many hands would be roaming his body, how much would be dripping from him when they finished.  A broken, desperate whine leaves his mouth.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he says breathlessly.  He watches Tadashi’s hand as it wraps around his little brother’s cock.  His mouth falls open, because Tadashi’s hand is warm and too soft, and effortlessly covers most of the shaft.  His hands are so fucking _big_.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m making you feel good, baby girl,” Tadashi says to him, against his ear, and Hiro’s cock twitches noticeably.  For a terrifying second, Tadashi pauses, as if Hiro’s body reactions are simply too much.  Too realistic.  But then, Tadashi grins and starts to stroke his baby brother.

Hiro rejects the need to curl in on himself.  He spreads his legs wider, keeps his mouth open until drool drips down his chin, until tears prickle at his eyes.  His cheeks are flushed and he shoves a hand into his messy hair, gripping it, tugging.  So good, so _fucking_ good.  His older brother’s hand is touching him.  They’re committing about a thousand taboos and they’re showing it to the world.  Tadashi, in this setting, isn’t afraid to show people how much Hiro belongs to him.

Tadashi’s fingers plunge into Hiro’s mouth.  Immediately, Hiro’s tongue wraps around them, coating them, and he whimpers.  He treats them like candy.  And it’s not enough, there isn’t enough in his mouth, he needs to be _gagging_ on his brother’s thick cock as it forces its way down his throat.

The fingers are gone, regrettably, but they press against Hiro’s hole and the younger boy jumps and wetly gasps.  He blearily remembers this is a show.  The chat comments are positive, obviously, and Hiro wonders if they can tell how much he absolutely loves this.  Tadashi’s fingers press inside him as they’ve done countless times, and Hiro rocks back onto them, fucking himself.

“More,” he groans.  “Fuck-- _more_ , Daddy, _please_.”

It’s impossible to tell how much Tadashi means this.  He’s pressing his face into Hiro’s shoulder, breathing hard, stroking Hiro and finger fucking him at the same time.  He’s not speaking, because Hiro’s whines and pleas are the star of the show.  Tadashi stretches him, adds three fingers, and Hiro rides them like a professional.

“I want your cock,” Hiro whimpers.  His face flushes hot.  He’s never been so blatantly obvious before.  He’s begged for more, he’s moaned about how good it feels, but he’s never been too specific.  He feels like, if he says exactly what he wants, Tadashi will realize he’s being genuine.  And this has to be _fake_ , otherwise their relationship would crumble, and Tadashi would never look at him the same way again.

Tadashi doesn’t seem to notice, except for the groan he makes.  He props Hiro up on his knees and massages his cock through his pajama bottoms, just to show the hetero girls watching how big he is.  In the next moment, he’s pulling his cock through the hole in the fabric, and Hiro _scrambles_ for the lube sitting next to them on the bed.

Before they start, Hiro is in a rushed daze, and he doesn’t think before he gasps, “Kiss me.”

And Tadashi does.  He grabs Hiro’s chin and tilts his head back, and they kiss over Hiro’s shoulder, panting against each other’s lips.  At some point, Tadashi lubes his cock, but Hiro is far too distracted by the hot breath across his lips and the dizzying sensation of his brother’s tongue.  He clings to this moment as hard as he can and memorizes the feel of Tadashi’s teeth sinking into his lip.  Hiro’s tongue lolls out of his mouth when Tadashi lifts him up and sinks him back down on the first few inches of cock.  Drool drips from his lips, and Tadashi bites his neck, and Hiro feels every inch of his big brother fill him up.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he gasps.  Every time he takes Tadashi’s cock, it feels bigger.  He revels in how stretched open he is, how the burn of his big brother is splitting him in half.  Hiro can feel every throb, every twitch, every vein against his insides.  “Holy--!  Dash—Daddy, _fuck_.”

He must not realize how loud he’s being, because Tadashi’s hand slaps over his mouth in the next moment.  The pleasure brings tears to Hiro’s eyes—there’s unrelenting pressure and building force, and when Tadashi is finally seated inside him fully, Hiro starts to shake.

“I’m _so_ full, Daddy,” he whines, muffled against Tadashi’s hand.  He slumps back against his brother and watches them from the camera’s screen.  Tadashi’s cock looks impossibly big, and the skin around his hole is stretched and white and pushed to the limit.  “You’re—!  You’re so big, oh my _God_.”

Tadashi’s breath is labored, choppy.  In the camera, Hiro can’t see his face because he’s buried his forehead against Hiro’s shoulder.  Hiro’s heart leaps—he loves this, doesn’t he?  He loves shoving cock into his baby brother.  And maybe he won’t admit to hit, but Hiro lets out a dirty little huff of laughter when he realizes Tadashi can’t get enough of Hiro’s ass.

“You love fucking your baby girl, don’t you, Daddy?” Hiro says.  He pulls Tadashi’s hand away from his mouth so he can put it on his cock.  “Nn, _fuck_.  You’re _bad_ , Daddy.  You’re _so_ bad.”

Tadashi raises his face just enough for Hiro to see his eyes through the camera.  They’re so dark and heated, and Hiro nearly screams when Tadashi jerks at his tiny cock and fucks him so shallow that Hiro feels like he’ll die.

“ _I’m_ bad?” he teases, though his tone is dark like spiced rum.  “Only dirty girls love cock this much.”

Hiro’s breath is stolen from his lungs.  He breaks character for a split second, just to stare at Tadashi, to comprehend what has just been said to him.  Even the chat goes silent for a few moments. 

Holy fuck.  They’re so into this.

They’re too into this.

“I love your cock,” Hiro admits in a near-whisper.  “I love when you—when you fill me up and stretch me wide open and _fuck_ me.”

Tadashi growls and pushes Hiro forward into the mattress. 

Hiro hits the sheets, and Tadashi pushes his head further into the bed with just a little too much force.  He feels his ass in the air, vulnerable, as his legs are split open and pulled apart.  From this angle, he can feel Tadashi’s cock slide in and out, in and out, and the friction against his walls has him screaming into the fabric of their quilt.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he nearly yells, and thank _god_ the bed muffles his volume, but he can’t even think about that right now.  “ _Harder_ , Daddy.  Harder!”

Hiro’s mind is a blank, sex-driven slate.  All he can think about is cock—in his mouth, up his ass, coming inside of him.  There’s a puddle of drool by his mouth now, and Tadashi pounds into him, using all his force and making the bed creak.  His brother is so huge, and he almost feels like he should be seeing a bulge in his stomach with how far he feels Tadashi inside of him.  He looks between his legs, sees his leaking dick, watches as Tadashi grips it and strokes until Hiro starts to cry.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” he sobs.  “Come in me--!  Faster, I want your cum, a- _ah_!”

He thinks he’s going to explode if he doesn’t have Tadashi’s cum right now.  He feels his legs shaking, and Tadashi is stroking him so fast, and he absolutely loves getting fucked by his big brother’s thick cock—Hiro gasps and whines and twists, pushes his hips back, desperately tries to get more, and the coil in his stomach is wound so tightly it pinches the lining.  “Fuck— _yes_ , Daddy, holy _fuck_ , I _love_ it--!”

Hiro is actually surprised when he holds out the longest—Tadashi gives a shuddering, low moan and unloads into his baby brother, and cum fills Hiro up, and there’s warmth spreading through his insides.  He cries with relief, clenching up his muscles one more time, milking Tadashi for all he’s worth, before he finally climaxes.  A rush of endorphins and pleasure spikes inside his mind, cutting off his perception of reality.  He moans so sharply, so loudly, that there’s no way the sound is contained to their little room.

“ _Ah--!_ ”

And then, he collapses into a puddle of cum and drool, panting loudly and wondering how he’ll ever move again.  His ass feels fucked raw and split open.  Tadashi pulls out of him to huff out a goodbye and turns the camera off, and Hiro drifts between sex-crazed unconsciousness and reality.

He’s never felt more well-fucked in his life.  More satisfied.  God, he can still feel Tadashi’s cock spreading him and filling him.  He sighs, delighted when he feels cum drip down his thighs.

Tadashi, however, is actually able to move.  This raises some alarms in the back of Hiro’s mind, which is grounded in the reality where they are siblings and nothing more.  His older brother moves to their bathroom, wets a washcloth, and gingerly starts to wipe away the evidence from Hiro’s body.

And, as the afterglow fades, Hiro understands the silence.

“That one knocked me out,” he tries to say conversationally.  He rolls over and grabs the cloth so Tadashi doesn’t have to do anything.  “Jeeze, those people will tell us to do _anything_ , huh?  I bet we made bank, though.”

Tadashi just offers a small smile.  His gaze flicks tentatively between Hiro’s leaking hole and the camera.  Hiro flushes hard and stands on legs made of Jell-O.

“You’re okay, right?” Tadashi asks as Hiro moves across the room.  “I didn’t hurt you?”

Hiro scoffs.  His ass feels like it’s fucking bruised, but he loves it and he’s not about to admit it.  “Please.  I’m fine.  I’ll be even more fine when we get our paycheck.”

He’s actually surprised the conversation is so normal, after what has transpired.  Hiro quickly throws on a new shirt and fresh boxers, and he hears Tadashi changing the sheets around so he won’t have to sleep in cum and drool.

Hiro stares forlornly at his own bed and frowns.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”  My bed is too empty and too well-made and I want to sleep in the bed you fucked me in.  “Just spacing out.”

Silence, and then a sweatpants-clad Tadashi pads over to wrap Hiro up in his arms.  The warmth surrounds him so delicately, and yet so firmly, that Hiro can’t help but fall into it.  He knows that this is a brotherly embrace.  God, he knows.  But he can pretend, just for one moment, that they’re lovers and this is the aftercare of their scene together.

“You wanna sleep in my bed?” Tadashi offers softly.

Hiro nods against his chest and grins.  “Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY it took so long i love u

When Hiro gets home from school the next day, it’s already dark out, and he’s anxious about filming.  The night before had been so intense, the two of them couldn’t look one another in the eyes.  Tadashi had simply rolled out of bed and showered before heading downstairs.  Hiro had spent a few minutes rolling over to his warmth and breathing him in, letting one or two tears leak out.

It seems like the better their performance, the more Tadashi can’t speak to him the next day.  This happened once before, the first time they kissed—Tadashi had stared at him, something shaken-not-stirred in his eyes, but it had gone just as quickly.  Their interactions for the next week had been painfully awkward.

Tadashi is lounging on his bed with a beer, something Aunt Cass still disapproves of, but Hiro finds it makes it easier for both of them to act if Tadashi is a little subdued.  He stretches casually.  He doesn’t miss the way Tadashi’s eyes flick towards the exposed skin of his stomach.

“What are you looking at?” Hiro asks innocently.  Tadashi’s got his reading glasses on, staring at his laptop.  Gently, Hiro perches on the side of Tadashi’s bed and crosses his legs.

Tadashi’s cheeks flush but it is the only indicator that he’s embarrassed.  “Last night—someone requested something, and I just wanted to see how difficult it would be.”

Hiro raises a curious eyebrow and scoots forward, but Tadashi angles the screen away, causing the younger brother to whine out in annoyance.  “C’mon, _I’m_ gonna be the one who gets it, anyway.”

“I don’t know if we’re gonna do it yet.  It’s not safe.”

Hiro gives him a very strong look.  “Since when has that ever stopped me before?”

Tadashi clicks his tongue and closes the tab before Hiro can see—he places the laptop back on the desk so that they can film in just under fifteen minutes.  “Too bad.  I get to decide.  Besides, it needs preparation.  I need to buy stuff.”

Hiro’s stomach rolls but he tries to appear unfazed.  “O-oh.  Right.”

An awkward, pregnant silence.

They’ve never…bought stuff before.  Not even vibrators, although Hiro has thought about buying one behind Tadashi’s back and surprising the viewers _and_ his brother at the same time.  It’s usually been enough to just kiss and fuck, because they’re already about six different kinks on their own.  But, if they don’t change it up, maybe viewers would leave.

And they need this money.  And Hiro _needs_ to get fucked.

Hiro hops up, half to break the silence and half to go put on his makeup.  He likes to line his eyes a bit, and sometimes he puts foundation on.  Tadashi always says it’s unnecessary but he looks _so_ much better on camera, this way.  Today, he uses a sparkly grey liner.  He even goes the extra mile and dusts blush and highlighter on his cheeks.  He doesn’t spend those hours watching makeup tutorials for nothing.

When he hops back into the room, Tadashi already has their filming background set up, and he’s fiddling with the camera.  Hiro shucks off his shorts and tosses them onto the bed, and he nervously tugs on the hem of his shirt.  He’s usually not this worked-up, but he feels like he doesn’t have the capacity to handle this.  The feeling between them right now—it’s professional.  Necessary.  Hiro hates it.

Hiro tries to act like he doesn’t.  He tosses himself on the bed with a lethargic sigh and stares at his brother, who presses the ‘record’ button and strips away his shirt.  Hiro can’t help but trace his eyes over Tadashi’s abdomen, over his stomach, down to the V before the waistline of his pants.  God, he’s so attractive.  If they weren’t brothers, Hiro would do _anything_ to seduce him.

Lights, camera, action. 

Tadashi goes from awkward older brother to Domineering Nii-san in mere seconds.  Hiro is rewarded with a kiss, Tadashi grinning against his lips, and he’s pushed back onto the mattress.  Hiro’s heart is flooded with sharp adrenaline, and heat blossoms behind his eyes.  Tadashi’s lips are warm and familiar.  He could get lost like this, between the shimmering irises and the hot press of Tadashi’s tongue.

Reluctantly, Hiro pulls away.  They stay there for a split second—just grinning at one another, panting, breaths mixing.  Hiro sees the same hot whiskey stare he saw last night.  His insides feel like liquid.

A quick glance at the chat shows that people’s requests are flooding in, and Hiro’s eyes skim over a few that are absolutely outlandish, albeit doable.  Perhaps one of these is what Tadashi plans on doing—he’s pretty sure they can’t afford a sex swing, or any heavy BDSM equipment.  Hiro wonders humorlessly if they could write a sex machine on their taxes as a business expense.

But there is a common theme, tonight, isn’t there?  BDSM.  Dominant.  Blindfolds and restraints, and Hiro can practically _feel_ his pupils expand.  Tadashi being like that—commanding, an overly-eager participant.  Hiro wants to personally thank each of these viewers.

Hiro pays close attention to the way Tadashi’s Adam’s apple bobs, and to the barely-visible flush that appears across his chest.  Hiro absentmindedly traces the faintness of it, waiting for Tadashi to make a move.  The air is tense, promising.

Tadashi snatches Hiro’s wrist and pins it down.

For a moment, Hiro is petrified—has he done something wrong?  Is this too far?  Has Tadashi finally decided that this is too much for both of them?

But his fear is replaced with icy-cold adrenaline.  Tadashi noses along his pulse point, teeth dangerously close to his jugular.  Hiro wriggles helplessly.  His older brother’s tongue, burning and wet, drags along his skin until Hiro finally lets out a hapless whimper.

“Don’t move,” he demands. 

Hiro is the only one who is able to hear the darkness in Tadashi’s tone.

Shaking, he watches as Tadashi roots through his top dresser drawer.  His hard-on is painfully obvious.  Even though Hiro’s ridden Tadashi’s dick more times than he thinks is possible, the sight of it—long and thick and throbbing all the way down to Tadashi’s mid-thigh—has Hiro’s toes curling.

He palms at himself.  He can’t help it.  Tadashi’s cock stretches him _so_ well.  He can’t believe all of it fits inside, balls deep.  Subconsciously, he spreads his legs, and feels _so_ exposed because the entire audience can see between his legs. 

Tadashi notices this.  He notices Hiro touching himself.  Hiro doesn’t think he’s _ever_ seen his brother like this before.

Hiro only really has time to realize there is a tie going over his eyes before his world goes dark.  He gasps, stricken with fear and hot need.  He feels Tadashi’s warm hands tying his wrists to the bedposts.  And just like that, he’s blind and helpless, completely under his brother’s will.

There’s a pause, and then a huff of laughter.  “How could I forget _that_?”

God.  Forget what?  Hiro’s senses are heightened to the point that the quilt underneath him feels scratchy and textured.  He rubs his feet over it, toes brushing the tiny stitches.  He can smell arousal, and sex, and every sound is amplified.  He’s almost completely grounded himself until Tadashi slides something onto his feet.

Thigh highs.  Fuck.  The cotton spills over his knees, pushes into his skin.  Hiro cries out when he feels Tadashi’s breath ghosting along the inside of his legs.  It feels so _sensitive_.  Hot, hot, hot—Tadashi’s nose brushes the crook between his thigh and his pelvis.  Hiro is trembling.  He wants to beg but he’s not _allowed_ , and he knows it.

There’s a suspicious lack of contact for a split second, and then the unmistakable scent of Tadashi is all he can sense.  His brother’s hands tangle into his hair—fingers scrape at his scalp, pull his head back, and Hiro licks his lips.  God, _please_.

Skin brushes his lips, which he thinks is Tadashi’s mouth at first but then something hard and hot and too big slips against his tongue.  Hiro immediately opens his throat and jaw; he’s good at this.  Usually, though, he’s the one crawling over Tadashi’s lap and giving his brother sultry eyes (for the camera, of course).

He’s helpless, now.  Tadashi knows what he can take, but he still goes slow, and inch-by-inch Hiro’s mouth fills with cock.  Drool slips out of the corner of his lips, and he _moans_ , low and needy.  His jaw aches wonderfully.  Tadashi’s precum smears against his tongue, along the back of his throat, hot and bitter.

As Tadashi loses his ability to hold himself up, more weight presses on Hiro’s chest, and the air constricts in his throat.  He can’t breathe, can’t talk, can’t swallow—cock is all he can taste.  And he _loves_ it.  His brother’s cock is _so_ thick.  Tadashi pulls away and Hiro feels a string of wetness trail along his chest. 

Panting, he spreads his legs wide.  He feels Tadashi’s pick up his right leg and Hiro gasps when his brother’s mouth slides against the sole of his foot.  God, he’s twitching and writhing in place.  He’s so desperate he doesn’t even hear Tadashi uncapping the lube, and he doesn’t even remember that step until the liquid is smearing against his hole.

“ _Yes,_ fuck,” he immediately whimpers.  It’s unintentional.  But Tadashi’s finger is already teasing him, pushing inside just the slightest bit, and Hiro just needs something in him.  “More—more.”

A sharp, quick smack is brought across his cheek.  Instead of indignantly crying out, asking what the hell that was for, Hiro becomes a whining mess.  The pain is so, so good.  How is that even possible?  A slap across the face, feeling amazing?  But he wants Tadashi to hit him _everywhere_ , tell him how bad he is, use him like a toy.

He’s rewarded for his desperateness with two more fingers forcing their way inside him.  It burns, so amazingly, and Hiro’s mind goes numb.  “D-Dashi—“

Another slap.  Hiro gasps, and grins in satisfaction.

“Did I say you could speak?” he hears his brother growl.  Hiro freezes, because holy shit, he’s never heard that tone before.  Tadashi is serious. 

“No,” he stutters.  “I just—I want your _cock_.”

Hiro’s legs are bent up by his ears and he squeaks.  “I don’t _care_ what you want.”

Hiro hasn’t ever been this hard in his life.  His resounding moan is desperate, broken.  “So, use me.  I’m your whore.  Just _fuck me_.”

And Tadashi does.  His older brother grips him by his hips and rubs the head of his cock against Hiro’s hole.  He doesn’t even ask Hiro if this is okay—he just forces his way inside, despite the burn, despite the way Hiro might tear.

It’s fucking fantastic.  Hiro feels his eyes water, but all he can do is drop his mouth open and drool at the feeling of being so wide open.  Tadashi is full and throbbing hot, and when he’s blindfolded, the stretch feels impossible.  Hiro’s barely prepped at all.  For some reason, that’s so much better.

After three good, hard thrusts, Tadashi is panting by his ear and asking, “God, you love being a slut, don’t you?”

Hiro’s heart stops.  No one else heard that.  It was too quiet, too private—like Tadashi was speaking his thoughts out loud.  But Hiro dutifully responds.

“Yes,” he says just as quietly.  “I love when you _fuck_ me.”

What are the viewers thinking?  They’re just whispering to each other and fucking like no one is watching.  Hiro feels like, with this blindfold on, the camera isn’t even there.  Tadashi is really, truly taking his younger brother hard and fast. 

Lips are on his.  Hiro gasps against him, mouth open and wet, and Tadashi meshes their tongues against one another.  It’s hot and desperate, and Hiro is pretty sure he’s drooling, and Tadashi’s mouth gradually falls away the harder he thrusts.

Hiro wishes so badly he could hold his brother, scratch nails down his back, make him arch.  He’s babbling—words of encouragement, how good it feels, how _amazing_ the stretch is.  “Y-you spread me so _good_ —fuck!”

It all feels like an orgasm, after a few minutes.  Hiro loses his climax somewhere in the middle—he’s convulsing and shaking without knowing when it started.  Some distracted part of his mind feels his brother’s cum, hot and shooting inside him, coating him, claiming him.  Tadashi bites down so hard on Hiro’s shoulder that he knows it’ll bruise.  When everything calms down, when Hiro’s breathing isn’t made of gasps and uneven hitches, Tadashi pushes up the blindfold.

His older brother is red-faced and slick with sweat, and his black hair mingles with Hiro’s when Tadashi pushes their foreheads together.  Tadashi’s eyes are shut.  He’s panting, desperately, like he’ll never have enough air ever again—breathing so close to Hiro’s mouth, like his brother is the only air he’ll ever get.

Hiro is only vaguely aware of reality because Tadashi’s cum leaks out of him and onto the sheets.

There’s a rustling.  Hiro cracks his eyes open, still sensitive to the light.  Tadashi is switching off the camera, closing the laptop, and neither of them say goodbye to the audience.  It’s dead-silent after the laptop’s fan has shut off.  Hiro can hear the distant sound of cars passing by through the open window. 

Tadashi crawls over to him and delicately removes the ties around Hiro’s wrists, like Hiro’s been held there for days.  Hiro watches—Tadashi’s jaw clenches, his eyes flicker back and forth, his tongue darts out to wet his lips.  Hiro can’t help himself.  When his wrists are free, he wraps his arms around Tadashi’s neck and kisses him properly.

They’re naked, and Hiro is hyperaware of that—he can feel Tadashi’s hard stomach against his own.  Their skin brushes, presses, burns.  Hiro sighs in shaky contentment when Tadashi’s cock slides against his own, and he can feel how cum is still making it feel slick.  Tadashi emits a tiny, barely audible groan.  Restrained.  He’s holding back.

Hiro’s fingers tangle in his brother’s hair because he doesn’t want this to ever, ever end.  His arm muscles pop trying to keep Tadashi in place, trying to keep their mouths connected, but Tadashi firmly uses his superior strength to push Hiro back to the bed.

“What was that for?” Tadashi croaks.  Hiro practically has another orgasm at the sound of his husky, sex-abused voice. 

Hiro smiles lazily.  He’s sure chemicals in his brain are telling him to do things he shouldn’t, because Tadashi gives him the strangest look.  “It was good.  Really…really good.”

Normal lovers would grin at one another, roll into each other’s arms and bask in the afterglow.  Normal lovers would trace fingers down one another’s bodies, mapping out veins, following them like highways to each other’s hearts.  But they aren’t normal lovers.

Tadashi’s face is overwhelmed with guilt.  He pushes away and stumbles to the bathroom, and Hiro falls asleep from exhaustion and anxiety well before he comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please.. forgive me
> 
> it's my last month of university and i'm struggling w my mental health and also the idea of graduating and getting a full time job and it is REALLY!! quite something!!! however i am encouraged every day by ur kudos and comments it keeps me goin, truly
> 
> i love all of u guys... i love gifting u with hiro being a slut for tadashi's cock. i mean we all love seeing hiro get pounded but its a special privilege to deliver such a sight
> 
> yall are awesome! i tried to include as many kinks as i could... but keep 'em coming, i think the next one won't be nearly as vanilla lmfao... i like the watersports idea cus i'm trash, but it'd just be some light stuff i think. some of yall are Sinners to the highest degree and i LOVE IT!!! keep it up my dudes

**Author's Note:**

> alright kiddos here's the rundown
> 
> comment with a kink you want them to do and i'll write it and slowly this story will progress into these brothers wanting to fuck each other without a camera. so like you guys are basically the chat section of their website. i know yall would love shit like this if it were real. get to it
> 
> i'm sorry mom
> 
> also the title is from a song of the same name by the limousines and it's about HARD FUCKING and SUCKING DICK so like yall would be into that probably


End file.
